xenotalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Xéno!Chara(english)
Xéno!Chara is the Chara of Xénotale. Story Backstory Chara lived on the surface with her family. They were trying to force her to practice killing so that she would be a great exterminator of monsters. After they created the real knife she fled to the Mount Ebott. She stumbled in front of the hole and fell into the Underground while recovering determination. When she woke up she met Asriel, the prince of monsters and after him the king and the queen. They ended up adopting her. The monsters were happy and thought to make peace with the humans. But 3 years later, for some unknown reason, The Voice started talking to her. She started to become weird and it caught Asgore's attention. He wanted to know more and became aware of the power of the determination highlighted by Gaster's research. He thought that power was too dangerous for someone to possess. He started killing Chara but each time she loaded the save file. Nevertheless his statistics increased and because of that (in addition to The Voice) Chara was physically and psychologically tortured. She decided to block her determination in her soul in order to have the opportunity to commit suicide. That was successful but before doing so she wrote a letter describing what she experienced and why she lived it. Neutral When Frisk arrived in the Underground Chara immediately settled in her mind as a spectral voice with The Voice. Seeing what Frisk and The Voice did, she was scared for the future of the Underground. She tried to stop them, but without success. She knew about the determination and imagined a plan to save the Underground. Pacifist After successfully controlling Frisk she made her reset to become friend with all the Underground's monsters. Frisk hated that and prepared the plan for her revenge. In the meantime she ended her pacifist journey and Asriel realized that she controlled Frisk. Some time after Frisk took control. Genocide Frisk was very angry against her and resetted to take revenge on her by killing all the Underground's monsters. She did it. Chara was desperate for what was going to happen and wanted to prevent it. However, she didn't succeed but returned to a material form, but Frisk killed her. Post-genocide pacifist TBA Appearance She looks very much like Classic!Chara but as Asgore attacked her often and there were time glitches she had and kept quite a lot of scars. She has the soul of determination and has a ghostly form of her soul when she becomes a ghost. In genocide, she has a gash. Personality Past Before The Voice She was rather jovial, having gotten used and loving her new family. However, she felt a bit pressed since she was human. If we don't include it, she thought her life was perfect. She was very friendly with Asriel. With The Voice She was half crazy and half fearful with The Voice who pestered her and Asgore who kept on attacking and killing her. She began to fall into depression and wanted to commit suicide. Present Neutral She was full of despair, unhappy, and wanted to escape. She hated what the Underground had become but thought there was a little glimmer of hope. Nevertheless she hated The Voice and Frisk. Pacifist She began to be hopeful and always sought to move peacefully, whatever the obstacles. She knew it would be difficult but was full of determination. Genocide Filled with despair and sadness she was nevertheless reassured that the monsters are assembling, whether it's just that or to fight Frisk. Nevertheless, she hated this genocide and decided that she would do anything to stop it. This increased her determination, costing her her life. Post-genocide pacifist TBA Relationships Past Asriel It was her best friend and her adopted brother. It was very rare that they didn't spend time together. Xéno!Toriel Her adoptive mother. Asgore Her adoptive father but also her executioner when she had The Voice. The Voice The thing that condemn her. She hates them and wanted to get rid of them, without success. Present Frisk She hates her above all else. Nevertheless she also fears her sometimes because of what she does. The Voice She hates them too. They remind her of very bad memories. She also hates what they did to Frisk. Xéno!Chara.png Catégorie:Characters Catégorie:Humans